


Acid

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [42]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Burns, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: They had been called to a research facility near USC because one of the scientists was experiencing a medical emergency. They quickly determined that she was suffering from chemical burns, which had led to shock, which led to her hyperventilating. Hen was giving her oxygen while Chimney treated the burns. Bobby was watching Athena, who was questioning the other scientists about what happened. Buck had to agree that something fishy had happened there; after all, the woman’s burns were all over. Buck could see the way Eddie tracked her burns, as if trying to determine what had happened.---Or, when a call goes from bad to worse and Buck steps in, his actions have surprising consequences.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 19
Kudos: 343





	Acid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Out on a call where Athena and some other officers are present, someone throws some unknown substance at Athena, only Buck is suddenly there shielding her. It's some kind of acid but thankfully with his gear on he only gets a slight burn to the side of his neck. The firefam goes ballistic, especially Bobby and Eddie. Athena is stunned by Buck's actions but he tries to pass it off as no big deal. Bobby, Athena, and Eddie all go into super protective mode. Buddie.

They were on a call when it happened. 

They had been called to a research facility near USC because one of the scientists was experiencing a medical emergency. Since it was a medical call, Buck was hanging back, keeping an eye on everyone else in the lab, while Hen and Chimney got to work, Eddie assisting if need be. 

They quickly determined that she was suffering from chemical burns, which had led to shock, which led to her hyperventilating. Hen was giving her oxygen while Chimney treated the burns. Bobby was watching Athena, who was questioning the other scientists about what happened. Buck had to agree that something fishy had happened there; after all, the woman’s burns were all over. Buck could see the way Eddie tracked her burns, as if trying to determine what had happened. 

“Ma’am.” Athena had made her way over to the patient now, ready to ask her questions. “Your associates said this wasn’t an accident. Can you tell me what happened here?” She was about to answer, when her eyes went wide, a terrified shriek leaving her lips. 

“That bitch stole my research!” Buck saw a man charging into the lab, a beaker full of a steaming liquid in his hand. Athena stepped in front of the patient, ready to stop the man. But instead, he tossed the liquid in the beaker at them, while letting out a guttural scream. He heard Bobby and Hen let out a shout, seeing that Athena was now in the path of the man’s throw. 

But instead of it splashing onto Athena, Buck stepped in the path of the liquid. He didn’t feel most of it, his coat taking most of the splash, but he did feel an odd tingling sensation on his neck.

From there, it was total chaos. 

One of the uniformed police officers grabbed the man, cuffing him and dragging him out of the room. The other officers quickly shepherded the other scientists out, all too shocked to say anything. Buck glanced over at Athena who was squinting at him, as if studying him. Buck looked away, the tingling on his neck starting to burn a little. He reached his hand up, just to check the severity of whatever was on his neck when he felt a hand smack his hand away. 

“Sit down.” It was Eddie, manhandling onto a stool. He sounded annoyed, which Buck didn’t really understand why. He was just doing his job. 

“Hen, Chim, let’s get her loaded up and to the hospital.” The two paramedics nodded, both staring at Buck a little wide-eyed as they loaded the woman up onto the stretcher and rolled her out of there. The lab was quiet for a moment, Bobby, Athena, and Eddie all staring at Buck.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Eddie was the one who spoke, his question less asked and more yelled. 

“That guy was going to throw whatever that was on Athena,” Buck said. “So, I stepped in front of her. It’s not a big deal.”

“Your neck says otherwise!”

“Eddie,” Bobby’s tone was neutral but had a hint of warning. “Just patch him up, alright?” Eddie huffed as he began dealing with the burn on Buck’s neck. “Buck.”

“I was just doing my job,” Buck said. “I really don’t see why this is such a big deal.”

“Because there’s a burn the size of my hand on your neck,” Athena said. 

“Athena I have my turn-out coat on,” Buck said. “I knew it would protect me.” He winced a little as Eddie all but shoved a bandage onto his neck. He noticed Bobby give Eddie a look and the brunette just huffed in response. “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“It is to me,” Athena said. “You think I like watching you get hurt?” Buck’s eyes widened in realization, his mouth forming an ‘oh’. “Yeah, oh.” She patted his arm, a small smile on her face. “Maybe next time, find a way for both of us to not get hurt?”

“Or maybe, let there not be a next time?” Bobby suggested and Buck nodded. “You good kid?”

“Yeah.” 

“Good.” Bobby looked over at Athena, who had a soft smile on her face. “Let me walk you out of here. And Buck? Thank you.” Buck smiled a little as Bobby and Athena left the lab. That just left Buck and Eddie, the brunette still glowering at him. 

“Are you going to tell me why you’re mad or are you going to just keep being mad at me?” Eddie huffed, tugging Buck up by his turn-out coat. Buck’s eyes widened a little. He knew Eddie was mad, but he didn’t think he was so mad that Eddie would hit him. 

But instead of Eddie’s fist connecting with his face, it was his lips. On Buck’s lips.

“I really need you to stop getting hurt in front of me,” Eddie said when he pulled away from him. Buck stared at him, a dazed expression on his face. 

“Did...did that just happen?” Buck asked, starting to worry that the acid was leading to hallucinations. Eddie just chuckled, his fingers interlacing with Buck’s. 

“Yeah, yeah it did.” Buck just nodded, the daze dropping away and a smile crossing his face. “Why, did you need a repeat?”

“God yes,” Buck said and Eddie snorted. “But maybe tonight, over dinner?”

“How about my house, take-out and a very excited nine-year-old?” Eddie countered. “That burn’s going to need some more tending to later.” Buck pouted a little and Eddie chuckled. “You can wine and dine me another time. Now, come on. Shift’s not over yet.” He tugged on Buck’s hand, the smile still on his face. And Buck followed, beaming so hard he was sure it was going to pull the bandage off his neck. 


End file.
